


You almost didn't have this

by NikiDramatika



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, homo hmmm, no beta we die like assfucks, this author speaks shite english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiDramatika/pseuds/NikiDramatika
Summary: You almost didn't have this.Max thinks that every time he gets to see him like this, gets to hear those noises. He thought his last chance was fucked when Dan announced his departure from Red Bull.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	You almost didn't have this

**Author's Note:**

> To my friends Shadowkatja an Lou.
> 
> Enjoy, you fine pieces of ass.

_ You almost didn't have this. _

Max thinks that every time he gets to see him like this, gets to hear those noises. He thought his last chance was fucked when Dan announced his departure from Red Bull.

There he was, Max Verstappen, age 21, barely out of his awkward adolescence (if at all), realising to his annoyance his growing fucking attraction to his teammate, who is a man. And then said man straight up decides to leave him alone with his stupid-ass thoughts. To Renault, he says. Opportunities, my ass. Money.

Almost all of the off-season time between 2018 and 2019 Max spent contemplating whether he should just "go for it". Whatever "it" was. And fuckever "go" implied. Just sitting there, while his family and his  _ girlfriend  _ for god's sake ran around trying to involve him in some holiday activity. Max tried to not even  _ think  _ the term "same-sex attraction". 

He's now past that barrier. Max would gladly agree to be called every derogatory word in the book, starting with the faggot, if it gets him this. Dan's tattooed hip in his one hand, four fucking fingers of his other hand inside another man's asshole.

How did we get there, indeed.

Max doesn't like to remember that, honestly. Because it was all "is it some kind of a joke, Max?" and "I need to think about it, Max", and boy, was Dan thinking. For three fucking weeks, no less! And at this point Max was so far gone he was ready to fucking present himself like some pathetic love-sick whore. "You can stick your dick into my ass or my mouth, you know."

It got worse, of course. Dan  _ agreed  _ to something, and there they were, sitting in his hotel room in China, Dan's kissing him, and then it's like someone flipped a switch, he gets all shy and nervous, and mumbles "I think I want you to do it." Max still doesn't how he survived that fucking moment.

Of course, they didn't do anything that night. Even didn't get each other off. Max remembers stumbling to his own roon in a stupor and jacking off furiously on his bed, so fucking aroused he didn't even think of Dan. He just needed to finish. Jesus, like he was fucking 14.

Three weeks later Max had Dan spread on the bedsheet of another hotel room, completely relaxed and laughing at his attempts to open up a bottle of lube. That pissed him off so much Max decided to absolutely annihilate this mother fucker, using all his brain power, common sense and some forbidden knowledge gained by watching some horrible embarassing gay porn (which didn't arouse him at all).

Max didn't even want to fuck Dan that much, still squeamish at the idea of putting his penis inside someone's fucking asshole, but fingers were alright, and he didn't have any desire to question his broken logic.

So Max gave him fingers. And Dan, being the absolute shit that he is, commented on every second of it.

"Okay, that's fucking weird, feels like I'm reverse-shitting."

"Ow, ow, ow, don't put another in."

"Max Verstappen, future world champion, has three of his fi- Ow! Don't leave, I'll shut up!"

Somehow there was almost no resistance ( _ of the asshole _ ) between three and four fingers. So Max, having already decided that he's not gonna be putting anything else  _ in there _ tonight, stopped concentrating on stretching Dan ( _ iel Ricciardo's asshole _ ) and started trying to find that thing he was supposed to find.

"Are you feeling good?" he asked Dan, and Dan certainly looked like he felt at least alright, judging by his red cock laying on his stomach. Max's own hard cock bobbled awkwardly every time he moved, making him feel strangely self-conscious.

"Alright, mate" Dan managed, laughing, patting Max on the shoulder, and Max almost left for what feels like the 10th time today (despite that it's his hotel room this time). Is it even worth it -- he asked himself, but then he heard it. The sound. That made everything worth it in an instant.

It was like Dan emerged from the water, gasping for breath, trying to scream for help. Max's brain (the part that was still working) immediately started screaming for him to drop whatever he was doing, grab his dick and shoot his load across Dan's open mouth. 

"Not yet," Max reminded himself, not realising that he said that out loud.

Dan looked at him, eyes unfocused, "not yet wha-- ahh, Max, fucking christ mate!"

That was the moment Max Verstappen died. Everything went from slightly awkward (or, from the point of view of a fucker with four fingers up his ass -- fucking hillarious) to mind-blowing. Max kept pushing his fingers trying to get to that same spot every time, and Dan kept fucking  _ yelling  _ and thrashing around on the bed.

Max remembers using his other hand to get Dan off, then carefully removing his fingers from his asshole and then holding Dan's asscheeks apart, checking if there was some kind of... damage? while Dan laid there with his come drying on his stomach, completely pliant after his orgasm.

He also remembers Dan rising slightly on his elbows, looking at Max as if he wants ho fucking eat him, and then himself flat on his bed, while Dan sucked him off, which felt fucking good, despite Dan constantly making pauses to state his opinion about Max's dick.

So yeah.

This.

For two months after Max got to see this, to experience this, sex with ( _ his former teammate who is a man _ ) Daniel Ricciardo was all he could think about. He eitherfelt so elevated he wanted scream at every person he met "hey, I'm fucking a guy!" or was consimed by paranoia about anyone finging out about this fucking mess. The worst part was that he couldn't bring himself to lie to Dilara, but couldn't confess to her why he suddenly decided to break their relationship either. She didn't believe his "I want to concentrate on racing" bullshit of an excuse, but still left. Max felt horrible for the rest of that week, and then on sunday, after the race, he got to properly fuck Dan for the first time.

_ You almost didn't have this- _

-he thinks every time he's fingering his boyfriend (a word he agreed to use only after Dan yelled "Are you only using me for my body?!" for 10 straight minutes while laughing hysterically, and shut up only after Max kissed him), or when Dan ("I was straight before this, I swear to holy Mary!") swallows around his dick.

Max doesn't allow himself to think long-term. He still has no idea if he's ever going to tell anyone about this. He is  _ absolutely terrified _ of any of it ever getting out to the press.

Sometimes he even questions if Dan is willing to stay with him that long. He's always down to fuck, always joking around, but he dodges Max's questions about this "relationship" like an expert. 

  
_ You almost didn't have this _ , he thinks, _ and be thankful for whatever you got. _


End file.
